Capture Me, Lad
by Anastasya Debbie
Summary: It's Alfred's birthday today, but it seems that it will be the worst yet with everyone he knows ignoring him. That is, until Commander Elizaveta informs him about some pirate raid. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. A gift for Alfred's Birthday. AU.


**Disclaimer:** I own Hetalia! Shit, I got sued.

**Warning:** AU, grammatical errors, not-edited, very rushed, shounen-ai, USUK, very short, might be very bad, etc ,etc.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Alfred! I love you soo much! Here's a present from me since... yeah, I can't fly all the way to the US from here across the globe. Sorry if this turns out even more crappy than the one before. I started this at 12:00 and finished at 2:31. Nah, not because I typed slow, but more like because I got distracted by facebook. *grins sheepishly* Anyway! I know I haven't repaired From an Old Friend of Yours' grammar. I'm so sorry. I haven't found anyone who might be willing to repair it. Well, my English is fairly bad, and I'm afraid I don't even know where my mistakes are. So yeah, I'm pretty sure that this has even more errors than the previous one. Please bear with that while I'm searching for anyone who's willing to help me with this. X3 I also got very, very sleepy and bored in the middle of writing, so it turned out rather rushed. Myself, I'm not content with how this came out to be. Maybe I'll also edit this sometimes later. Please put up with that. Now, the reason why I'm picking this theme... Well, I found that the 'Alfred receive a birthday present from Arthur', 'the Revolutionary War', and 'America got His Freedom' themes are rather common. That's why I decided to make an AU story, which is not very original, sorry. I came up with this at the last minutes, after I decided to dump my earlier fic for Alfred's present. So yeah... Really, I'm apologizing to you guys. I'm really spamming ffn right now.

Anyway, read on!

* * *

_I'm really sorry I can't come, Al. I'm really busy tonight._

_I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. After your mission practice?_

_Happy Birthday, Al. See you tomorrow, 8 AM. Love you._

_Your Brother,_

_Matthew_

A tired sigh escaped a pair of wind-chapped lips as the man place the birthday card onto the hard surface of the working desk in his cabin. His strong fingers open the buttons of his uniform, showing a rather comfy-looking shirt beneath the thick, silky coat. The uniform was quickly thrown to hit the superhero-posters-filled-wall unceremoniously before sliding down to lay on the blue-carpeted floor. Ignoring it completely, he flopped down onto the bed with the American-flag sheet on it, then roll his body to face the ceiling.

This year's birthday gonna suck.

Kiku's gone to some sort of mechanic convention in the centre-base, Toris' gone to a date with Team Ponies' tailor/stylist/mechanic, Ludwig and Feli's going to a cooking-date in Feli's house. Even Matthew, his own twin brother's caught up in some of his own doctor business. This year's birthday gonna get all lonely. Definitely sucks.

Can this get even more pathetic?

An alarm rang throughout the hallway, screaming for the American's attention. A groan left his lips. Apparently, it can. The azure-eyed blonde jumped out of his bed, snatching his pool of clothing on the dusty floor and trying to put it on as fast as he can. He fumbled with the doorknob, nearly throwing himself out to the floor when the steel door slides open automatically.

He ran through the empty hallway of his spaceship, finding the main room in no time. On the wide glass that is the window of the ship, popped out a screen showing the face of his scowling commander. A pair of green eyes staring at Alfred with panic and worry, long flowing brown hair tucked back by a pink-coloured flower. Commander Elizaveta. "Hi, Liz! The hero's here! Wassup?" He grinned from ear to ear, waving his hand to the picture of his commander casually. The woman scowled at this. "Alfred, is there anyone else in the ship right now?", she asked exasperatedly, yet with a hint of urgency in her tone. Alfred grinned even wider if that's even possible. "Nope! Just the awesome Captain Alfred F Jones!", he exclaimed cheerily.

Elizaveta shook her head. "No one?" Alfred nods vigorously. A tired sigh escaped the woman's red lips. "There's a space-pirate attack in your area, Alfred. A merchant ship near the thirteenth stop. From the little information by the merchant, Antonio Carriedo before he got captured, the crews were pretty strong. He didn't managed to say the name of the ship, nor the Captain. But well, since there's no one in your ship, you have to wait for a little while before we send in some help. Don't do anything rash, Alfred.", she finished in a warning tone before the screen disappears with a pop.

Yeah right, as if he'll pass a chance to be a hero.

And heroes like him doesn't have to wait for back-ups before he stormed into action.

Humming a happy tune, he walked back to his room. Okay, maybe working in one's birthday might sounds really suck-ish to other people. But who will pass up the chance of kicking a few pirates' ass to release anger? Not Alfred, definitely. Strapping two of his laser gun to his belt, he ran down to the ship's garage. He pressed the little white switch, opening the door to show a tinier space-boat inside. Starburner 758SH. Upgraded. Grinning widely, Alfred patted the iron walls gently. A very fast babe. Alfred's favourite. Opening the door with his key, Alfred jumped into the driver's seat, making himself comfy after the door closes with a soft click.

Alfred is not a safe driver.

Even if he's a space-cop, he still won't follow the speed rules. His companions tried to remind him of this every time, but he never seemed to listen. So eventually, they got tired and put a blind eye on his driving habit. Not that it was very bad. He has a pair of good eyes, even though he's using a pair of glasses. He never crashed, and his speed proves to be very efficient when it comes to carrying out missions like this one.

So in a few minutes, he reached his destination.

It was a pretty amazing sight. The pirate ship, that is. The merchant ship itself was rather ordinary. A huge carriage ship made of fine metal and everything, occupied with the latest turbo jets. No, it wasn't what caught the young American's eyes.

It was the pirate ship, made out of wood with an exterior exactly the same as old time's pirates. Completed with the Jolly Roger. It awed the boy immensely, and he only managed to stare at the ship for a while, unable to work his mind out.

That was when a pair of the greenest emeralds he has ever seen took notice of his presence. It was a man, clad in his maroon pirate suit and leather boots, standing on the ship's deck proudly. Pale skin wrapped a small, lithe figure. Yet Alfred has a feeling that the man was very strong despite his body size. Spiky, messy ash-blonde hair shining under the old-fashioned pirate hat; a pair of—What is that? Caterpillars? Wait, no. It's his fucking eyebrows—was the first thing that caught the American's attention. Those intoxicating eyes grew wide in surprise at first, but the man recovered rather quickly, then smirked smugly at the American's direction.

'Capture me, lad.', he mouthed into the air, the smirk still intact before he turns on his heel and walked back into his ship leisurely. Alfred gulped in response, suddenly realising that his heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage. He rested his temple against the colder steering wheel, calming himself down. A few minutes passed and his lips curled up into a smirk.

It seems this year's birthday won't be so bad, anyway.

* * *

**A/N :** So? So? Tell me what you guys think this far please! I really depend on you guys to develop... And seriously, if any of you would be so kind to help me with grammar, please let me know! I'll need them, really. Please let me know what's wrong with the story, the way I write, what I lack, etc, etc. Thank you so much! Please guide me well!

So... Reviews?


End file.
